


Camazotz's lover

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69, Bat Monster, Camazotz, Deep Throating, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, F/M, Fellatio, Feral fucking, Furry, Harem, He drives her bats, Longue Tongue, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, She goes bat over him, Size Difference, Sticky, Sticky Sex, Throat Fucking, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Nahia loves to do nothing but to serve her master's every need.





	Camazotz's lover

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

Nahia could hear footsteps approach as she lounged on a large cushion. One of her hands was idly playing with the end of her long braid. Her fingers lazily tracing the lines on the emblem engraved on the clasp at the end. She watched absentmindedly as the other girls talked and gossiped between each other. On the surface she looked calm and relaxed, but as she heard the footsteps approach she began feeling a growing sensation of excitement inside her. It was a tingling feeling, located in the pit of her stomach, that was slowly beginning to spread through the rest of her body. She continued to glance at the entrance, the large marble archway covered by a pair of gauzy drapes, fully expecting a messenger to step through. Nahia glanced briefly at the other girls. They were a motley assortment of humans, elves, tieflings and other races. She couldn’t help but to let a faintly superior smile appear on her lips. She knew she’d be the one he had sent for and not one of the others.

With a slight rustle of fabric the drapes parted as a servant stepped through. The quiet conversations in the room going silent as their attention turned towards him.  
“The master wants to see you Nahia,” the servant spoke as he looked directly at her.  
Nahia rose up smoothly from the cushion, the carpet underneath her bare feet feeling soft and slightly fuzzy. She moved towards the entrance without a word. She could feel the looks of jealousy from the others burning at the back of her neck. The ghost of an imperious smile flickered across her face as she felt their eyes tracking her.

The drapes slid closed behind her as she quietly followed the servant down a wide hall, outside the large windows dusk was beginning to fall. The setting sun casting a ruddy gloom over the surroundings. She caught her reflection in a large mirror as she walked past it. Her body was slender and waifish, a pair of long legs leading up to a flat stomach and a chest adorned with a pair of small breasts. However, the thing that made her stand out in a crowd was her hair. The colour at the base was a dark, almost black, blue but gradually changed tone to a light blue the longer her hair became. The long hair had been made into an elaborate braid that reached down to the small of her back. It was held together by decorated gemstone bands as well as a gold clasp right above its bushy end. The only other jewelry she wore was around one of her slender arms, a bracelet with a red gemstone situated between a pair of leathery wings. Around her neck she wore a silk choker, a small gemstone set in the front of it. Below that there was a small metal ring, to which a pair of small silk ropes had been attached to. The ropes were in turn attached to a pair of silk bands that went diagonally outwards over her breasts towards her back. They attached in a simple clasp behind her. The angle creating an inverse cleavage over her small bust. The bands finely decorated with embroideries in gold thread. They small enough to be modest but still very good at showcasing her breasts in the process. Her nipples faintly visible through the slightly translucent cloth. A pair of tanga-style underwear, the same winged emblem as her bracelet on the front, completed her outfit. The deep crimson colour of the whole ensemble stood in obvious and stark contrast to her strikingly pale skin. She wore little makeup on her face, just enough to accentuate her facial features. Her soft lips had been painted crimson red and some eyeliner had been applied to make her sharp amber coloured eyes stand out.

The servant stopped briefly in front of a pair of large double doors before he pulled them open. The doors opening quietly and smoothly on their well-oiled hinges.  
“Enter,” he said curtly, “You are expected.”  
She gave him a curt nod before stepping inside the room. Meanwhile, the feeling of excitement was boiling within her. He closed the doors behind her, the only sound it made was a slight thud as they came to rest against the doorframe. The marble floor felt cold against her bare feet, despite the overall warmth of the room itself. She had entered her master’s bedroom. The room dominated by a large four-poster bed. Sizeable enough for at least ten people or more at the same time. Memories of such times caused another flare of excitement and desire inside her. Gauzy silk drapes hung from the sides of the bed to provide a sense of privacy. Nahia vividly remembered the times she had stood next to the bed, seeing only the moving shadowy outlines of him and whoever was servicing the master at that time. Hearing her lustful moans as she rode on top of him. His hands over her body... she shook her heads to clear her thoughts. The rest of the room was lavishly decorated, with works of art lining the walls. The majority of depicting beautiful women of various kinds in various states of undress. Some even in the middle of various lewd acts. Her eyes lingered briefly on one depicting a pair of women, one of them with dark tanned skin and intricate dark coloured tattoos on her arm. The two riding back to back on top of a large beast in the shape of a snake. She had only heard stories of the naga that lived in the southern jungles and never seen one herself. She wondered how much truth there was to that picture as it seemed like the thing possessed two members and not just one. A long stack of bookshelves lined one side of the room, filled to the brim with various books and scrolls. She sank onto her knees on the soft carpet in the middle of the room and clasped her hands before her.  
“Master Iztac,” she said softly. Fully aware that he would able to hear her regardless, “You sent for me.”  
Her master made what sounded like a pleased chirping noise. Her heart rate spiked in response for a moment as she realized it came from the bed.  
“I did Nahia,” Iztac replied. His voice soft and melodious, “I think you know why I’ve called you?”  
“Yes master,” she replied calmly. Trying hard not to let the excitement seep into her voice as she spoke. She licked her dry lips, fully knowing what was going to happen and what was expected of her. Rubbing her thighs together, she felt the heat between her legs beginning to build up in force. Her hard nipples now making small noticeable bumps on her top. The sensitive and hard nubs rubbed against the soft cloth as she breathed and sent a pleasant tingle through her body.  
“What are you waiting for then?” She could hear him ask amused from behind the drapes. Nahia her cheeks grow hot.

She slowly rose back on her feet, trying to contain herself for a while longer even as she felt her lusts and needs beginning to rage inside her. As she approached the bed her nose picked up the ever present smell of fresh fruit that always surrounded him. She pulled the curtains apart and saw Iztac lying stretched out on the bed. A pair of large black eyes looked at her expectantly, both of them expressive and full of intelligence. They were spaced farther apart from each other on his face than what a human or elf might have. The eye sockets located slightly more to the sides of his head than towards the center. His nasal bridge was noticeably broader and led down to a nose or a snout shaped like a downwards facing triangle. A pair of nostrils located on either side. Set somewhat on the top of his head, poking through shaggy white fur that served as facsimile for hair, was a pair of long and very distinctive ears. They were slightly longer than his head and ended in a pair of dull tips. A pair of pink coloured smaller inner ears, only half as long as the others, were visible as well. His mouth was thin and wide, running from either side of his face. With a pair of thin, almost unnoticeable, lips. But despite that Iztac looked at her with an obvious smile to his face. He lacked facial hair altogether, no eyebrows or eyelashes for that part. Nahia had learned to read his body language based on the movement of his head and ears mostly. His body was lean and muscled but somewhat dense looking at the same time. Abdominal muscles visible underneath his flat stomach which flexed and moved as he shifted his position in bed. His upper body, from the back of his head down to the shoulders and upper chest, was covered with a mane of shaggy but soft looking white fur. A pair of long and athletic looking arms ended in four fingered hands. The fingers long and slender and ending with claws. With one arm resting behind his head, she could clearly see the smokey-grey wing membranes that were folded up against his forearm. The membrane connecting to the side of his hand where the pinky would otherwise be, the finger bones, in this case, elongated backwards greatly to stretch it out. The membranes ran the length of his forearm, up to about his shoulder before it connected to the middle of his back. The bare skin on his hands and feet was pinkish red in colour. A sign he had come fresh from a bath as it would’ve otherwise been more flesh coloured in tone. A part of her wished she had been there to help him. The fur coat that covered the rest of his body was almost white as snow. It gleamed in the light from the candles placed around the bed. Long and muscular digitigrade legs led down to a pair of three toed feet. Those also ending with large claws. Nahia knew how powerful his legs were. She had occasionally stepped inside his bedroom to find him sleeping hanging upside down from a special perch in the roof. At one point she had asked about it, to which he had simply answered that some habits were hard to get rid of.

Lying in his bed Iztac looked shorter than he really was, but in reality he was a head or two taller than her. If he had fully rose up on his legs he could’ve easily looked Frea Tallaxe, a warrior from the north, in the eyes. Frea easily the tallest woman Nahia had ever encountered. She quickly realized he was completely naked and her eyes tried not to wander towards his crotch. He was holding a leatherbound book in his free hand, a long finger stuck between the pages for a bookmark. The title, “Business & Pleasure”, was written on the front in flourished gold letters. She couldn’t help but to blush slightly when she saw the cover depicting a red skinned tiefling in the throes of passion with a man. Both of them were very obviously naked. Iztac cocked his head sideways slightly, looking curiously at her. Then he glanced down at the book in his hand, the smile on his face suddenly looking a lot more bemused and carried a twinkle to them.  
“You can borrow it later, quite the lurid tale. Which I’m sure you’ll enjoy.”  
His eyes had a brief mischievous glint to them. Nahia snapped back to reality, her cheeks flushing red again.  
“Thank you master,” she mumbled in reply and bowed slightly.  
Replacing his finger with a proper cloth bookmark, he put the book aside on the small table beside the bed. Next to it was a small tray, with a bowl was laden with various kinds of fruits as well as two bottles and a pair of glasses.  
“Care for a drink Nahia?” Iztac asked as he easily reached for one of the bottles with one of his long arms. She nodded quickly in reply, her mouth suddenly feeling parched again. She couldn’t help but to admire how his body moved, how the well-defined muscles in his stomach and arms moved and flexed as he shifted around in bed. Her eyes inadvertently being drawn to the thick piece of meat between his legs, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the semi-flaccid thing resting against his thigh.

The loud plop of a flask being uncorked snapped Nahia back to reality with a jolt. There was the sound of sloshing liquid as he poured up a pair of glasses of alcoholic fruit juice. The bottle coming from one of his own distilleries she noticed absentmindedly. Iztac beckoned her to join him, and she climbed onto the bed. Deciding to give him something to enjoy she crawled on all fours towards him, her rear swaying from side to side seductively and a smile on her lips. He smiled appreciatively at the sight, enjoying the sight of her raised heart shaped rear as it moved. In the corner of her eye, she noticed his member twitching slightly, knowing he was very much enjoying what he saw. She gracefully accepted the glass, a slight shudder running through her body as her fingers grazed by his in the process. Taking a slight sip of the juice, she could feel the strong alcohol underneath the sweet fruity flavour. The drink settling first as a warm ball in her stomach before its warmth spread throughout her body. She nuzzled up close to him, enjoying the sensation of his soft fur. He wrapped his other arm around her shoulder, the wing membrane turning into some kind of blanket over her. Her fingertips lazily caressed his chest, feeling the tight muscles underneath. Up this close she could see more features of him. Like his strong angular jawline and the set of small sharp teeth that lined his mouth and which were visible as he sipped his drink.  
“How was your day master?” She asked after noticing something seemed to bother him.  
“The usual,” Iztac replied. His melodic voice carrying an undercurrent of frustration to it, “Nobles and Merchants asking too much and giving too little in return. It’s a nightmare at times trying to make things work smoothly.”  
She felt his hand slowly caress her thigh, slowly traveling upwards towards her groin. His soft touch making her shudder. Iztac leaned closer to her; she felt a sudden thrill run up her spine when she could feel his appreciative dark eyes take in her supple form.  
“But we’re not here to talk business are we now?”  
His hand slipped further up her thighs, gently squeezing the flawless pale flesh.  
“No master,” she replied with a soft moan.  
She quickly finished the rest of her drink, despite knowing how potent the fruit juice really was. The sudden rush of alcohol into her system hitting her like a raging troll and her body suddenly felt incredibly warm and tingly. He gently plucked the empty glass out of her hand and placed it back on the table.  
“You’ve been waiting for this haven’t you?” Iztac breathed into her ear.  
“Y-Y-Yes m-master, I have,” she stuttered, half slurred, out. His clawed fingers scraped against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh at the same time. She heard him laugh softly and quietly. His fingers moved closer and closer towards her crotch. She could feel the wet spot on her underwear and resisted the urge to rub her thighs together to relieve the tension. His close proximity to her and his affectionate touches was turning the fire of arousal that was burning inside her into a raging bonfire.  
“My dear sweet Nahia,” he said breathily into her ear. His warm breath washing against her skin and making her shiver, “Always so eager to please.”  
“You want to know something?” he said with lurid voice.  
“What master?” she replied with a soft whimper, her body trembling.  
“I have as well.”

Iztac gently cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and tilted her head back slightly. He leant closer to her and pressed his mouth against her full soft lips. Nahia instantly melted into his arms in response. She moaned into his mouth as his long fingers brush up against the front of her thong, claws rubbing against her aroused sex. Him being dominant and relentless while hers were meek and submissive in turn. Nahia making mewling sounds from the back of her throat as his hands explored her body. His long tongue slipped into her mouth, her own not offering much resistance after a brief entanglement. Nahia’s hands were needily pawing at his body, fingers digging into fur as his gentle petting turned into domineering gropes and squeezes. His strong fingers leaving brief red marks on her pale skin as they explored her body with increasing urgency.

Nahia let out a weak moan as the two pulled apart from each other, her lips trembling. Iztac’s fingers slipped underneath her bra to fondle her breasts. His broad hands easily engulfing them. He groped them for a while before pulling the silk bands to the side, baring her small breasts to the open air. Her nipples were a pair of small hard nubs at the end of each apple sized breast, each nipple pierced with a small metal barbell. Iztac leaned closer to her, his lips leaving a trail of soft kisses across her bare shoulder blades and neck. Meanwhile, his hands continued to hungrily fondle and grope her body. Nahia’s moans rose in pitch as fingers slipped underneath her underwear to touch her aroused lower lips. The clawed fingertips rubbing up against her folds, creating lightning bolts that raced up her spine. She whimpered and moaned in quick succession when he slipped a slender digit in between her lower lips, the finger exploring her velvet canal briefly before pulling out again. He offered her the slick finger, and she took it into her mouth greedily, licking it clean of her juices in the process. By now her cheeks were flushed, and she had a slightly glazed over look in her eyes. Iztac continued to shower her torso and now breasts as well with soft pecks and kisses. He took one of the firm teats into his mouth, his tongue flicking at the erect nipple rapidly before his sharp teeth grazed against it. Nahia’s entire body seemed to shudder in response and a long moan escaped her lips, her hands digging into his soft mane. He repeated the process with her other breast as well and soon both of them were covered in temporary red blemished as well as light teeth marks. Soon she felt the knot behind her back being undone and her bra being removed, the garment thrown to the side. She rubbed her thighs together for a moment in an attempt to relieve herself of the burning arousal she felt. But the sensation of the soft silk rubbing against her aroused folds only served to send more waves of pleasure through her system.

Despite her senses being overloaded by his caresses Nahia could see the member between his leg slowly becoming stiffer and stiffer. She bit down on her lower lip as she eyed the thing with a hungry look. She clenched and unclenched her hands anxiously, fingers rubbing against each other as if she was waiting for permission to reach out and touch it. Iztac made an amused chirping noise, and she felt him lean in close to her. His breath felt hot against her ear as he nibbled gently on her earlobe before luridly whispering.  
“Don’t keep the master waiting.”  
Nahia almost bounced up from the bed in response. Slowly moving down to between his legs, she could feel his hands over body before she slipped out of his reach. In front of her the still mostly flaccid member lay resting against his thigh. Despite being somewhat limp still the thing was impressive. It was short and girthy, about as long as her hand from the tip of her middle finger down to her palm just above the wrist. It was as thick as her slender forearm and dark pinkish red in colour. A patch of thick white fur, very much like the mane around his shoulders and neck, was located around the base in lieu of pubic hair. He also had no visible scrotum hanging underneath the base of the shaft. Nahia subconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips as her eyes took in the meaty shaft in front of her. She felt another wave of arousal grab a hold of her as she got down on her hands and knees. Iztac’s member dominating her field of vision, her nethers twitching slightly in anticipation.

Nahia let her soft and slender fingers gently caress the shaft. Fingertips tracing the hazy outlines of veins underneath the skin. The thing twitching in response to her touches. She wrapped her hand around it, the thing warm to the touch. It was soft and somewhat pliable to the touch. But she could feel it grow stiffer as she gently squeezed it. The member was still a bit too soft for her to properly pump it with her hand. Nahia pulled the member towards her and deliver a soft kiss on the still concealed tip. The tip of her tongue danced over the soft skin that protected the head of it, occasionally slipping into the opening to lick at the glans underneath. Iztac hissed through clenched teeth as she took the member in between her lips and into her mouth. Her tongue springing to life to lick at the slowly growing member. Nahia loved feeling the member slowly growing inside her mouth, feeling how it expanded in size as she lovingly adored it with her mouth. Feeling the plump head emerging from its skin sheath like a mushroom poking up from the ground while inside the wet and hot confines of her mouth. She gently began working on the stiffening member, her head bobbing up and down in long slow motions. One of her hands planted on one of his thighs while the other one sneaked down between her legs to rub a finger against the still growing wet spot. All the while she could feel the thing becoming more turgid inside her mouth, her mouth slowly being filled with his meaty pole. Her tongue danced around the emerging head and around the shaft as best as she could. The bobbing motions increased in speed the harder the thing became.

When she pulled away from it with a gasp, the member that emerged from her mouth looked very different. It was now an imposing deep red pillar of meat, thicker than her wrist and longer than her whole hand. It was capped by a stubby mushroomed head, a shade darker in colour than the shaft. It glistened with saliva and brief strings of it connected the shaft to her wet lips. The turgid shaft pointing upwards to the roof, even if gravity tugged it towards his body due to his position. Nahia composed herself slightly, the hand between her legs slowly rubbing against her nethers at the same time. She swallowed, the taste of his precome on her tastebuds. Beginning from the base of it she let her pink tongue drag itself up the imposing length of the hard shaft. Her free hand wrapped around the shaft, pumping it gently while she sucked on the head. Swirling her tongue around like it was her favourite lollipop. The tip rapidly flicking against the sensitive glans, she felt a thrill of delight at hearing him groan in response. The probing finger in between her legs slipping knuckle deep into her wet hole at the same time. She opened her mouth once more, her tongue resting flat against the crown, before she inhaled deeply and engulfed the thing at the same time. Iztac hissed through clenched teeth in response as her head sank onto the turgid shaft. She could only imagine what he might be feeling at that moment, the sensation of her hot and wet mouth engulfing his shaft. The wet tongue that was eagerly flicking and swirling around the invading member, affectionately covering every centimeter of it with saliva. Nahia could already feel her lower jaw beginning to ache slightly as she feed more and more of the member into her mouth. She spluttered and coughed as the tip rubbed the back of her throat. Iztac gave her a brief concerned look, which she ignored. With one of her hands still busy between her legs, a pleasant tingle spreading throughout her body. Her free hand wrapped around his shaft to continue their slow pumping motions. Very quickly she had established a synchronous rhythm between her hand and head.

The air was filled with lewd slurping and gurgling noises as Nahia’s head bobbed up and down on her master’s member. Her fingers were sticky with saliva and her soft lips glistened with it as well. The member itself was slick and glistened in the candle light. Whenever she briefly pulled back to loudly slurp at the head it looked like a polished red marble pillar. The veins running up the length of it looking like a marble pattern in turn. She felt one of his hands gently caress the back of her head, fingers dragging through her hair affectionately. She prepared herself for him grabbing hold of the back of her head to set his own pace. But tonight he was content with letting her doing it. She rapidly swallowed a couple of times, to salivate her mouth and prepare herself as she began pushing the head down her gullet. She breathed rapidly through her nose as more and more of the thick shaft slid down her throat. Nahia visibly shuddered as her nose buried itself in the pubic fur, the soft hairs tickling her nose. But she could hear him groan deeply as well as she did. She resisted the urge to sneeze and instead swallowed repeatedly, her throat muscles flexing and contracting around the shaft. Iztac cooed, impressed at her skill and she shuddered again at hearing his approval. She gave him a smoldering look with her eyes, a look that promised him that things had only just begun. By now any notion of self-pleasure had turned into brief memory as both of her hands were planted firmly on his abdomen. She lifted her head until she was halfway his length and held herself there for a second. Then visibly shuddering again as she lowered herself back down. Almost agonizingly slow. Her nose once more burrowing itself in his soft belly as she took him deep. Nahia rose up once more, again until she reached halfway up his member, before dropping down faster. Her throat producing strained gurgling noises as his shaft slid down.

She repeated the process with increased speed and eagerness as her throat grew accustomed to the invading shaft. Soon she was rapidly bobbing her head up and down on his shaft as she deep throated it. Tears were streaming down her face from strain and her throat continued producing various wet noises every time she buried her face in his pelvis. One of her hands had found its way to between her legs again and a finger was furiously thrusting in and out of her now sopping wet hole. Her underwear was by now drenched with her juices and the insides of her thighs wet as well. The air around them smelled heavy with arousal, and the only noises were his moans and her wet gurgles. Nahia’s focus was on her master’s member that she was repeatedly ramming down her throat, streams of saliva matting the fur around his pelvis in the process.

Nahia pulled away, she panted hard and fast and her eyes were red and puffy. Thick strings of saliva connected her lips to the shaft before the tore away to land on her bare breasts. Both her hands were working the member, pumping up and down and rotating slightly. She leaned close again, tongue working itself up the saliva drenched shaft. In her eyes there was a look of intense desire and arousal and she grinded her crotch against the bed’s soft cover for relief. Her entire body felt like it was burning with lust and in the back of her mind she wondered if he had spiced the juice she had been drinking. Or she had simply managed to work herself up into fervour. Not that it mattered, she was horny as a hellbeast and wanted nothing but to please her master. But before she could dive back down onto his shaft again he stopped her.  
“Please Nahia,” Iztac said. His voice sounding somewhat strained, “We don’t need to rush, the night is still young”  
In her hand his member throbbed, the veins visibly standing out on the red shaft, a clear sign that he was close. She looked down at the thing. Biting her lower lip in thought as a drop of milky precome formed at the tip as if to tempt her further. Its taste already heavy on her tongue.  
“Now, my turn to have a taste,” he continued afterwards. His voice carrying an alluring tone to it.  
Nahia couldn’t help but to shudder when she heard him. She gave the crown one last gentle kiss, the thing throbbing and leaking fluids in response, before she crawled to the other end of the bed next to him. Nahia could not resist pressing her lips against Iztac’s. Him no doubt tasting himself on her lips in the process. She felt his hands first caress her breasts before they moved downwards towards her hips. Long fingers deftly pulling down her soaked underwear off her firm rear and down her slender legs. The garment discarded to the side and leaving Nahia completely naked bar the bracelet around her arm. Her mound was decorated with a tuft of groomed black hair. She mewled as one of his fingers rubbed against her lower lips, his index finger easily slipping between the glossy folds and into her velvet canal. The sudden intrusion followed by the empty feeling as his finger slid back out made her whimper. Iztac made a noise that sounded like a blend between a chirp and a chuckle in response, his eyes carrying mischievous glint to them briefly. The sides of his wide mouth curving upwards as Nahia continued to moan almost pitifully as his fingers played with her aroused nethers. She had thrown her arms around his wide shoulders and her moans and whimpers were muffled by her face pressing into his chest. His fingers slid effortlessly in and out of between her soaked lower lips. Soon one finger became two as Iztac continued to tease and play with her.

When there was a lull in his actions she crawled on top of him, before her limbs turned into jelly. Laying down on his stomach, her small breasts squashed up against his body. The feeling of his soft fur tickling her aroused nipples sent jolts of electricity through her body. She moaned softly as she lay down, her legs on either side of his head. She swallowed hard as her vision was once again dominated by his member, the member pointing towards her as if beckoning her. But before she could do anything, Iztac’s tongue ran up the length of her slit and she broke down with a throaty moan. She felt his fingers spread her lower lips apart, exposing her opening to him. His long pointed tongue slipped into the hole. Like it was a flower getting sampled for nectar. She chipped for breath as she felt it explore her velvet canal. The thing reaching surprisingly deep inside her in the process. Nahia’s hands dug into the bed sheets as he began probing and licking. Her mind whited out for a moment as the tongue flicked and then coiled briefly around her erect clit. Whenever she even considered reaching out for the hard shaft in front of her. He managed to reduce her to a whimpering pile with the flick of his tongue or a probing finger. She clamped her eyes shut as one of his fingers found her g-spot. The sudden rush of pleasure threatening to shortcircuit her already overloaded senses. The sensation of his fur rubbing against her sensitive nipples did not help either, the friction repeatedly sending lightning bolts through her body. Her legs had begun to twitch in response to his ministrations. She was forced to rest them against his back so as not to have them wrap around his head to pull him closer towards her.

Nahia managed to turn herself around on her back. Her new position giving her an unprecedented view. Looking down between the bumps of her breasts, she looked into her master’s eyes, his lips pressed up against her crotch. She could feel his tongue lapping eagerly at her nethers, the sensation making her shudder and moan in response. But his eyes were looking up at her at the same time. The black pools just reflective enough that she could almost see herself in them. But beneath that she could see the lust burning in them, with an almost primeval hunger lurking in their depths as well. Nahia couldn’t help but to whimper softly as she caught the look in his eyes. She had seen that look in her master’s eyes many times before, not to mention seen the results. Her body shuddered and her lower walls clenched involuntarily as she vividly remembered the last time she had seen him with a similar fire in her eyes. She bit down on one of her knuckles to suppress a moan as she felt the tip of his tongue rapidly flick over her clit. Nahia’s breathing was shallow and rapid, a faint sheen of perspiration covering her body. Her entire body visibly trembled, her hips were twitching and bucking as his tongue played merry hell with her sex. She writhed and moaned on top of him, feet pressing up against the wall while hands clawed at bedsheets as she felt herself inching closer to a climax.

However, her master had other ideas, suddenly Nahia felt one his hands grab her by the midriff. She yelped loudly as she was unexpectedly pitched back onto the bed. Before she had time to react she found herself pinned against the mattress. Her arms above her head and Iztac hovering above her. Her heart was suddenly beating loudly in her ears as she saw his member pointing towards her from between his legs. A shudder coursed through her body as she awaited what was going to happen. Iztac’s dark eyes carried a feral spark to them and his mouth, glistening with her juices, was curved upwards in a hungry smile. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against her. His kiss was hungry and demanding, his tongue slipping into her mouth forcefully. The taste of her juices flooded her taste buds as she was pushed down on the bed by him as they made out. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his member brush up against her sex. The membranes on his arms were extended as they pinned her to the bed. The things engulfing her in a ruddy gloom as the light from the nearby candles filtered through them. Iztac’s lips ravaged her exposed flesh. He kissed her neck and shoulders with an almost unrestrained hunger. She hissed as she felt his sharp teeth scrape against her skin, drawing blood at least twice. Meanwhile, she could feel his shaft rub against her repeatedly, the sensation sending a constant tingle through her body.  
“Please Master,” she said breathily while she felt his teeth scrape against the nape of her neck, “Take me.”  
Nahia suddenly felt him wrap his fingers around her throat.  
“Silence slave,” Iztac spoke with a low menacing growl into her ear, “You should know your place.”  
Her only response was to whimper weakly. From somewhere above the bed he produced a pair of manacles. She looked at the thing with anticipation and had to fight the urge to present her arms willingly. But Iztac was faster on the draw and bound her wrists together above her head. He pushed her legs farther apart with his as he moved closer, exposing her aroused sex to his hungry eyes.

When he plunged his girthy shaft inside her Nahia wailed in ecstasy, the sound dying out to a whimper as the air ran out of her lungs. A miniature climax tore through her already overloaded mind. The shaft almost bottoming out inside her in one brutal thrust. The blunt tip of his member forcefully pushing her lower lips apart before the girthy shaft slid inside her. To her it almost feeling like she was being torn in half as the member was filling her up almost to the breaking point. Her moan turned into a strained gurgle when the hand around her throat tightened as the muscles in his body tensed up. The restricted airflow quickly making her head beginning to swim, unconsciousness picking at the edges of her mind. He pulled back slightly. Her body shuddering as millions of sensitive nerve endings in her velvet canal fired all at once. The hands held above her head clenching into tight fists. Then he thrusted hard into her again. This time bottoming out inside her, causing her to meekly whimper as his pelvis pressed up against hers. His soft pubic fur brushing up against her sensitive sex, the sensation making her pelvis twitch in response. Then Iztac shifted his hips and began thrusting, giving her no time to adjust herself to his size. He instantly set a brutal pace to his movements. Nahia threw her head back as far as she could, moaning deeply. She could feel the grip around her neck slacken slightly. Just enough to let air flow freely into her lungs and she took a deep breath as the cobwebs in her head faded away. His thrusting was short but hungry and brutal at the same time. The blunt head of his member battering against her deepest places. Each impact making her elicit a breathless grunt and moan as her whole body shook. Pleasure quickly overwhelming Nahia’s senses. Her own juices coated the shaft shoved into her, causing to glisten in the low light, for those scant few moments it wasn’t completely stuffed inside her.

Iztac growled from the back of his throat as his brutal thrusting increased in fervour. He was quickly pistoning in and out of her at such a wild and frantic pace that her juices began to froth between her legs. Each impact sending faint ripples through her body and made the bed creak and bounce dangerously. He leaned closer towards her. She watched in a rapt fascination at how the muscles in his abdomen and pelvis flexed as he shoved his member in and out of her. The air around them reeked of sex and the sounds of her moans and his grunts echoed through the large room. In his black eyes she could see an almost primal lust burning and his lips were formed into a predatory snarl. The fur around his neck and shoulders rising and making him look bigger and imposing. Nahia couldn’t help but to moan slightly at her master’s feral sudden feral appearance. There was a sudden aura of almost overpowering dominance around him as he lustily rutted with her. The sensation almost intoxicating to her as she could do nothing but to take it. An erotic thrill coursing through her body at what she saw and felt. The sensation of his long and girthy member stirring up her inside, the thing filling her up like nothing else, sent repeated waves of pleasure through her body. The sight of her master as he leaned over her and the lustful and hungry fire in his eyes. There was nothing she wanted to do but to clamp her legs around his midriff to pull him in closer to her. She bounced back and forth on the bed, ripples going through her small breasts from the motions. Her hips began bucking back in response by pure reflex as she simply stared into his large eyes, her own submissive look reflecting in the black pools.

Nahia squirmed and panted as she lay on the bed, as her master set a pace few could hope to match. Him taking today’s apparent frustrations out on her. His powerful hands gripping her small form in a way that continued to make her feel utterly dominated by him. Shutting her eyes she came again with a long keening wail. He slowed down slightly as she spasmed around him, but only so that his thrusts could grow longer. Him withdrawing all of his lengthy member, before slamming it back inside her in full. The almost cruel action drew her climax out, and then layered a second atop it. Over and over he brutalized her, the large member simply overwhelming her, from tip to base. Meanwhile she did her best to curve her hips up and encourage that contact over and over in response.

Still coming down from her climax she found her arms were now suddenly pinned underneath her. Iztac then grabbed hold of her feet in his hands. Lifting them up before pushing them towards her upper body. He leaned over her slightly in the process as well. This caused her lower body to get raised off the bed. She couldn’t help but to stare wide eyed before moaning audibly as his member plunged inside her with a single hard thrust. The member bottoming out in her now well adjusted velvet canal. Her eyes drinking in the sight of his slick shaft as it repeatedly pistoned out of of between her legs. The position allowing him to push deep inside of her, the shaft rubbing against all her sensitive spots in the process. His thrusting causing the bed to bounce underneath them, her body bouncing in rhythm to that. She found herself looking up at him in rapt attention, his face close enough for her to touch if her arms were free. Nahia wanted to drag an affectionate hand across his face, to feel the soft white fur underneath her fingers as he made love to her. Instead, she could only ball her hands into fists and moan as he thrusted against her. Her toes curling against her feet as another faint shudder of a climax ran through her. A sign of the oncoming storm.

Iztac let out another long growl and pushed her legs closer towards her as he leaned forward. The legs now almost on either side of her head and her breasts almost pressed against her thighs. Nahia could feel the strain in her leg and hip muscles, but the pain was dulled by the intense pleasure she felt at the same time. He was so close to her she could feel his hot breath washing over her as breathed heavily. His whole body seemed to coil up, feet digging into the sheets, jaw clenched and his teeth shown slightly. His hips moving with a sudden burst of energy, pushing his shaft frantically in and out of her sex. The creaking noises from the bed increasing in volume in response. Nahia’s moans rising in pitch as she could only lie there and take it. Her manacled hands grabbed handfuls of the sheet to prevent herself from sliding back as he pounded his hips against her with a fury.

She whined meekly when he suddenly pulled out of her, the feeling of emptiness making her look at him pleadingly. But then Nahia found herself turned over, her rear raised upwards as she rested on her knees. Her face pressed against the bed by a hand firmly planted on the small of her back. She could feel the taloned fingers digging into her skin, not deep enough to draw blood but well enough to be noticed. His sudden and brutal reentry pushed the air from her lungs and made her eyes shot open wide as he hilted himself instantly in her. Iztac resumed his furious thrusting unabated, but by now he was panting heavily and his motions were jerky. She gasped when she felt the head of his shaft brush up against her puckered anal rose after he had managed to pull out. But the sensation was brief as the shaft slid in between her lower lips once more. His pelvis colliding against her heart-shaped posterior, making it jiggle delectably. Her moans were muffled by as her face was pressed against the bed. She could feel his other hand squeeze one of her buttcheeks, his long and slender fingers easily grabbing it. Nahia yelped loudly as the palm of his hand impacted against the firm flesh, the sound of the smack reverberating through the room. Her yelps quickly turned into a moan as he continued to deliver several more smacks on her rear. Soon both her cheeks were glowing red and her body trembled. Nahia cooed as the stinging sensation turning into a dull pleasant ache.

Nahia was on her back again suddenly again, bouncing slightly in the bed as he turned her around abruptly. She wrapped her legs around his midriff, but he held them apart by the knees. The shaft rubbed up against her opening, not fully pushing past her labial lips initially. She cooed and leaned her head back as the slick thing stimulated her clit. His movements were slower as strain and fatigue took hold of him, but were no less powerful. Each thrust still made her body ripple, her small breasts bouncing, but he was not frantically rutting with her as before. With his back straight as his hips moved he towered over her, looking down at her with the same lusty look in his eyes. She watched wide eyed as his abdomen muscles flexed as he rolled his hips, the muscles in his arms straining to keep himself upright above her. Nahia wanted to drag her fingers across his broad chest, to feel his pounding heartbeat, or pull him closer for a kiss. But her hands were still tied together and pinned underneath her. She looked up at him, giving him a lustful look and moaned deeply as his member pushed up against a sensitive spot. Her response spurring him on as he suddenly let go of her legs and planed his hands on either side of her head. Iztac leaned closer to her, letting her feel his breath wash over her as he panted and grunted. Bringing his face within kissing distance of her. Nahia tried raise her head upwards towards his lips but he moved away, she pouted slightly in disappointed before she lay back down. Up this close she could see every detail on his strained face. The scars on his face, the set of rings in his ears that jingled faintly as he moved his head. Not to mention those big black eyes she always found herself drawn to.

Iztac’s furious lovemaking had by now taken its toll on him, his breathing was heavy and laboured and his movements were tense. His whole body looking like it was coiled up like a poisonous snake that was preparing to attack. His thrusting settling down to a slower and more powerful rhythm. She could almost feel his member throbbing in anticipation between her legs, the girthy thing ready to blow at any moment’s notice. Iztac’s cheeks seemed flushed but it was hard to tell unlike her own who seemed to burn. A feeling replicated in the rest of her body it felt like. She felt warm and her body buzzed from head to toe. Her pale skin glistened from the faint sheen of sweat that covered it. She knew she was close to climaxing and so was he. She tried pulling him closer with the help of her legs around his midriff, but he didn’t seem to notice her efforts. Her hips were gyrating in response to his thrusting, giving her the feeling that he plunged even deeper inside her. A sensation that sent sparks up her spine every time his pelvis impacted with hers.

A throaty growl from him was the first sign he was close and his thrusting became rapid and frantic for a moment. With one final thrust, his pelvis slamming into hers painfully, he climaxed inside her. His eyes clamped shut and he let of a high pitched shriek as his climax washed over him. Nahia could feel the member pulse and throb between her legs as it pumped his load inside her. The sensation making her gasp and moan as her inner walls was painted white by his sticky loads. His girth creating an almost perfect plug that prevented anything from seeping back out. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, not wanting to letting him go. His hips twitched as the muscles tensed up. Nahia felt a flurry of emotions, ranging from deep satisfaction that her master had been pleased. To a sense of disappointment that a major climax of her own had been denied. Iztac slumped down on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder briefly. She cooed as she felt his body pressing up against her. Despite his relative size and apparent mass he was still light in terms of body weight. The sensation of his fur against her sensitive skin and nipples sent a tingle through her body. She kissed him gently on the cheek as he stirred and climbed off her. His breathing beginning to slow down and stabilize itself. A quiet whimper coming from her as his member pulled out of her, a distinct feeling of emptiness between her legs. She could feel his semen leak from her nethers for a brief moment before the flow tapered off.  
“I’m sorry if I was too rough on you,” Iztac said, the hardness from before in his voice gone. His speech slurred slightly from exertion. “Something came over me.”  
“I’m fine master,” Nahia replied as she wiggled around on the bed.  
Her fingers curled inwards to press the quick release button on the manacles. The thing designed so that the user could get out of them easily enough if they needed to avoid accidents or injuries. Pulling her hands out from underneath her, she flexed and massaged the stiff digits for a moment before she rolled up onto her knees.

Nahia gave Iztac a soft kiss on his lips, one of her hands caressing his cheek briefly before she moved down towards his crotch. His eyes opened wide as she suddenly grabbed his slightly soft shaft in her hands. She hefted the half limp, slab of meat towards her face. The thing was sticky with their combined juices and glistened temptingly in the low light.  
“Wha-,” He said surprisedly before she gently shushed him.  
“Relax master; I just want. One. Last. Taste.” She laughed softly.  
She leant down, engulfing the shaft into the hot wet cavern of her mouth. Iztac groaned deeply and closed his eyes. Her head swam as her tastebuds were flooded with the flavour of their combined juices. A pair of fingers encircling the base of the member, the others gently stroking the sensitive underside of his pubic mound. Iztac’s hips switching in response as he gasped. She giggled slightly while her head bobbed in long steady motions, her never taking more than half the shaft into her mouth. Cheeks gently caving in as she applied suction. Her other hand rested against his chest, she could feel the thumping of his heart underneath her fingertips. One of his hands stroked her backside gently as he leaned back slightly and groaned. Her lips and mouth produced eager slurping noises as it moved up and down on the member. She hummed appreciatively while her tongue caressed the shaft and crown, eagerly cleaning his shaft of their juices.

Nahia could feel the thing slowly coming back to life, the member steadily growing stiff again from her ministrations. She could feel him becoming ready again, his breathing picking up pace and his body tensing up. The hand on her back becoming more eager and groping as it traveled over her back and down to her rear. She moaned around his shaft as his hand squeezed one of her buttcheeks roughly. Fully expecting the palm of his hand to come down on it again. But it never happened as he contented himself with simply groping her instead. She pulled away from the shaft with a plop as her lips broke the seal. The glistening member tilted backwards towards him again as she let it go while rising up on her knees. Iztac made a motion to move but stopped as she gently applied pressure with the hand on her chest. She shook her head slowly while looking at him.  
“Just sit back and relax Master,” she said gently, “As you said before. The night is still young.”  
She gave him her best sultry smile as she sensually stood up on her feet. Planting them on either side of his midriff, her aroused sex hovering above the tip of his member. Grasping the thing in her hand she held it upright, feeling the tip brush against her lower lips. Her body shuddered at the sensation and a soft moan coming from her lips. Nahia’s body tensed up slightly as she lowered herself down on his member. She felt the tip slowly force her lower lips apart and slipping inside causing her to gasp. The sense of fulfillment very different from before as she slowly took the shaft inside her. Iztac’s eyes clamped shut, and he leaned his head against the bedrest while groaning. The sound coming from deep inside his chest and moving upwards like the rumble of thunder. His hands were idle by his side, holding onto the crumpled sheets as his member slipped deeper and deeper inside her.

She let go of a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in as their pelvises made contact with each other. His pubic fur tickled against her sensitive skin, creating ripples of gooseflesh over her legs and arms. Waves of pleasure radiated from between her legs to throughout her whole body as she felt his member throb inside her. She gyrated her hips slightly in a circle, letting herself become used to his size again, moaning softly at the sensation. Nahia sat upright, looking Iztac almost directly in the eye while he was sitting against the wall. One of her hands rested on his stomach while the other rested on his thigh for stability. She began moving her hips back and forth, slowly at first but quickly managing to set up an even steady pace. Each motion making her moan slightly as his shaft rubbed against her lower walls. His eyes briefly looking down between her legs before they wandered up her moving body. In the black pools she could see a look of affection as they looked into her eyes. Their eye contact brief as she suddenly threw her head back and moaned as his member rubbed against a sensitive spot. His hands cupped her bouncing breasts, fingers pinching erect nipples briefly before they settled down to hold onto her midriff. One of her hands moved up to briefly stroke his cheek affectionately as she looked into his eyes. She leaned in closer and kissed him gently on the lips before breaking away.

Nahia’s breathing had turned shallow and rapid by now. The motions of her hips quick and jerky as her entire body buzzed with pleasure. Iztac’s hands gently kneading her thighs, his slightly rough fingers and claws scraping against her sensitive skin sent tingles up her legs. The motions of her hips making her entire upper body ripple and move enticingly, her breasts bouncing up and down on her chest. A part of her wanted to increase the pace in order to race for her climax. But she held herself back, knowing full and well the thing would come for her regardless. She began gyrating her hips in a circle, causing the member inside her to brush against her lower walls even more. Beneath her Iztac’s breathing was increasing in speed as well, the signs of his second climax of the night. She could begin feeling his hips twitch upwards into her, making her bounce slightly as she moved. Each bounce punctuated by a moan from her as his member pushed itself deeper into her. Showing remarkable restraint, he held himself back and tried not take the lead with another rapid pounding. Content in letting her do all the work instead. The circular motions of her hips increased in speed as her breathing turned laboured and her eyes becoming slightly glazed over.

A long drawn out moan was the first sign of her climax. Her pelvis pushed down against his as if she wanted his shaft as deep inside her as possible. She arched her back backwards, causing her breasts to flatten against her body. Making her nipples stand out even more prominently in the process. The muscles between her legs began contracting around his shaft, making him grunt slightly. Her mind turned blank as the climax rolled into her, an explosion of warmth starting in her abdomen and working its way through her entire body. Her hips visibly bucked as she rode through her climax, muscles on her flat stomach frantically flexing and unflexing. The only noise she was capable of making was a series of long moans. The sounds punctuated by the occasional curse words as her entire body seemed to discharge all its accumulated energy all in one go. Beneath her Iztac grunted again, his hips pressing up against hers and the grip around her thighs tightened as he began climaxing again. Nahia shuddered as she could feel his member inside her pulse as it deposited the second load of the night inside her. The muscles in her velvet canal almost working frantically in extracting as much of his sticky cream as possible.

As the orgasm subsided Nahia collapsed down on top of Iztac. Her dainty frame in stark contrast to his own size. She nuzzled up close to him, humming contently as she basked in the post orgasmic bliss. Her entire body tingling from head to toe and her limbs feeling leaden. In her weary state she barely registered his softening member slipping out from between her legs. She listened to his steady breathing, feeling her head raising and lowering in turn. They lay there in silence for a while together as their bodies came down from their climaxes. One of her hands absentmindedly stroked his chest. Iztac put an arm over her, the extended wing membrane serving as a blanket over her naked body.  
“Sleep well Nahia,” he said gently to her.  
She barely registered his words as she fell into a deep slumber. But there was a faint smile on her lips.


End file.
